


Ice and Fire meets

by Vicleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love at First Sight, R plus L equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleesi/pseuds/Vicleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my story (after a dance with dragons moment) instead of taking Daenerys to the desert,Drogon flew to the Wall, where Jon was about to be betrayed (I know the time don’t match and all but lets forget it hahaha),and their first meeting happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> At first Dany didn't understand why she cares so much about him.

Daenerys

Until a few moments ago she had no idea of where Drogon was taking her,but now with the colder air and the view of the bigger Wall she had seen,she knew,or at least could guess where he was taking her. Jorah and Ser Barristan had told her about the Wall.Jorah’s father was a man of the Nights Watch,the Lord Commander,but he died,Tyrion had told her that a few days ago.Yet she couldn’t understand why from all the places Drogon would go,he choosed the Wall. When she rode Drogon,she thought he would take her somewhere safe,or fly until it was safe to go back,because she need to go back,her people needed her.But then he didn’t stop flying and from what she could see, he was flying the fastest he could,as if he needed to be in somewhere.She didn’t understand it at all.  “Drogon,why are we here?” She asked in a calm voice. “We need to go back my darling”  
Drogon didn’t seem to care,or even listen,he keep flying until they could see a Castle.  
“That must be Castle Black” She didn’t grow up on Westeros,but she knew enough to recognize it.  
Drogon stopped, and Daenerys looked over the place,when she saw a little group in a circle,with someone in the middle. She felt worried about something.  
From what she could see no one seemed to realize there was a dragon above them.  
And them she saw the man in the middle being stabbed and heard “For the nights watch” and then the same thing happened again and them for a third time,and she couldn't handle it anymore.  
“Drogon!! Dracarys!” She heard herself screaming it,and then four of the men in the circle wasburned.Obviously dead.  
All the people around there suddenly saw her and Drogon,they looked paralyzed by the view of a dragon,and then she saw they run,all of them.It took her a few seconds to look to the man who got stabbed again,Drogon stopped in the ground and she run to the man.  She finally saw him,he was a dark haired man,pale skin,just as pale as hers,and he was in pain,he wasn’t dead yet. He was so good looking,she felt shamed for thinking about his beauty in a time like this,but she couldn’t stop herself from noticing every little aspect about this stranger.  
Then she saw a woman all in red clothes come closer to him.  
“It seems I was right,you should have been more careful, I warned you about it” the woman finally looked to Daenerys “Help me with him” Daenerys only nodded.She would help,there was something about this man, she wanted to know him,and for that he need to be alive.  
“Ser Davos,build a pyre,we are going to need it.” The red woman talked with a man Daenerys didn’t saw before. The man was speechless, looking to Dany as if she was a rare thing, she felt worried,maybe he was one of those who helped in the murder of her family,maybe he was fighting for the Usurper King. No, from what she learned the Nights Watch don’t get into kings wars,they are neutral. Yet this man didn’t seem to be from the Nights Watch. She needed to go away from there…But then there was this man…  
“What’s his name?” She heard herself asking.  
“Jon Snow,The Lord Commander of The Night’s Watch” Ser Davos said.“And you are the last Targaryen,Daenerys Targaryen,am I right?” Dany felt worried again,he knew who she was. “Don’t need to worry,the king I obeyed is dead, and I have nothing against you. But I do wonder what are you doing here…” The man walked away,probably going to build the pyre the red woman asked for.  
He took a wooden table and placed it close to Jon,then he put Jon’s body onto the table.  
“Take his sword and put it there on his feet,please” The red woman said,and Dany did it.  
“What are you going…” Dany was worried,she had seem magic before,and from what she was seeing this woman was about to do some magic.  “Don’t be afraid everything is going to be just fine,I’ll bring him back,back to you” Dany blushed, how this woman seemed to know something about how she was feeling about this man?  
The the Red woman lit the fire,and the wood started to burn, Dany was apprehensive,but in some way she trusted the woman. Ancient words started to be spoken,and the woman leaned through the flames and kissed Jon Snow.  
“Behold the new Azor Ahai!The prince that was promised” She screamed.  
Dany saw Jon Snow wake up,he looked exactly at her,with a glimpse of violet on his eyes.


	2. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon can't understand how he didn't burn. Daenerys goes to look for him. Touching is necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end for notes.

Jon  
When they told him, uncle Benjen had come back,he couldn't believe it,so he run as fast as he could to see if it was true. And then there was him,reading the word ''TRAITOR'' written in a old wooden,a few of his brothers around him with mixed expressions on their faces, Alisser was the first one to came near him, saying the phrase ''For the Night's Watch'' while stabbing him in the stomach.  
He was in pain,a lot of pain. But it wasn't only in the flesh, his soul was in pain too. He had only tried to help, thinking about the future,he knew his brothers wouldn't like it,he didn't like it neither,but bring the Free Folks to Catle Black was the only thing he could do to try,at least for a while, don't let the the white walkers army grew bigger. But they seem to don't understand it. 

Then again someone came near to do the same thing,after the third time,he heard someone screaming a word he never heard before ''Dracarys'' was it, and a few of traitors were burning in the brighter flames he's ever seen.There was a dragon,yes, a dragon, a black dragon near him,someone with a hair as bright as the sunlight was running to him,it was a girl,probably a bit older than Sansa would be by now.She is insanely beautiful,her violet eyes and platinum blonde hair,lets it clear she is a Targaryen, and from what he has been told there is only one left,and its Daenerys Targaryen.  
She came to him with a worry in her eyes.He could see Melisandre near too,she was talking with someone. The Targaryen girl seemed afraid of something.  
''What's his name?'' he heard her saying,her voice was also beautiful.  
''Jon Snow,The Lord Commander of The Night’s...'' he stopped listening,it was like nothing more mattered,he was dying.  
Someone was carrying,he wasn't strong enough open his eyes again,so he let it go. Then he felt the air become hotter,it was like something was burning close to him.He heard some screams,and the heat became more and more stronger.  
The girl was there,Daenerys Targaryen,she was looking at him,seemed relieved.  
She smiled to him,he felt his heart melt.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A day passed since Jon reborn, he still couldn't understand how he managed to survive,he know about Melisandre powers and Red God,but the flames,he wasn't burned,only Targaryens in special situations were fireproof.  
''Have you decided what to do with the traitors Ser?'' Melisandre asked him. He had decided,he would do what a Lord Commander does,the traitor should be beheaded.  
''Aye, they'll get their judgment tomorrow'' Jon knew what to do,and would do his duty,but not today. He needed to see her,the girl with the most piercing eyes he's ever seen.He knew she was still there,from what he saw her dragon - Drogon is his name - didn't want to go back,she had talked to him,saying they needed to fly back to where they came from,but Drogon flew way again above her in the North sky.  
''If you're going to look for the Dragon Queen,there is no need for that,she is outside,she was about to knock on the door when I arrived,she said she would wait''  
And there she was.Jon tried to keep his serious look,it was indeed almost impossible not smile when he saw Dany.  
''I hope you're being well treated,Milady'' Dany hesitated,looking a bit surprised by what he said,but then she gave him a discreet smile.  
''The Night's Watch has been treated me well, Lord Snow'' Jon used to hate been called ''Lord Snow'',he was a bastard not a Lord, but when these words came from Daenerys mouth it didn't bothered him.  
''Do want to talk to me,don't you?'' he wanted to talk,he wanted to know her.  
Daenarys blushed and then nodded.  
''You two certainly have a lot to discuss, I'm going now Ser.'' Melisandre said before going to do whatever she had to.  
They entered in the Lord Commander's chamber.  
Daenerys seemed to observe every corner of the room, or maybe she was just trying not to look directly at Jon.  
''I'm sorry to disturb you , I know you just undergone something extremely unusual, and maybe that's not the best time for this but I'm curious...''  
He knew what she was about to ask.  
''I'm curious too, I still can't understand how I didn't burn...'' Daenerys finally looked at him.  
They kept looking at each other for a long time without saying any word.  
Dany approached him,a spark of courage was on.  
''Tell me what are you feeling right now,tell me what do you want to do with me...'' she stopped to breath and try to speak more slowly. '' Because I do have a feeling I'm not the only one here craving for your touch...'' she stopped once more ''Please don't keep looking at me like that,if you do not want me just...''  
Jon made her stop talking,she talked to much already.He was kissing her with all the courage and strength he had , as if she were part of his soul , to complete what seemed to miss , the emptiness he felt inside him since forever. Even Ygritte wasn't able to complete him like that.  
He could not help himself , his hands didn't stop to mold to her body , every bit of her adorable little body . He pressed her firmly against him , leaving his left hand seated on her hip while his right hand caressed her arse.He was already hard.  
They stopped kissing,craving for air.  
Dany was all flushed , delicate and sensual, if the continued like that, they'd make love and Jon couldn't let that happen , not a second time, he had already gone against his promise once.  
'' I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children''  
He knew that most of his brothers did not respect it,but from all he was feeling,if he took that step with Daenerys,he would be lost.  
''I was right,you want me as much as I want you'' she was smiling,a big smile,Jon would never forget it. Dany was looking down to his boner,still there shamelessly showing how hard and ready he was for her. ''I know that's to much, I never had this kind of experience before , I feel like I need your presence , your touch , that's insane.'' she laughed,the cutest laugh Jon has ever heard.  
This would be one of the hardest things to do, but Jon would make for the good of both. 

''Lady Daenerys,I'm sorry but I think it's better if you leave...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost smut,I hate to do this,but c'mon Jon is a dutiful man,he is not going to break the rulers again that easy.Also I want to make they truly fall for each other,right now they only have this urge for making love and touching,a passion.  
> Uhummm,maybe in their dreams things gonna get ''real'' I mean they can have dirty dreams,can't they?
> 
> Once again sorry for my bad english,and my bad skills at writing,I just love this pairing a lot and want more and more story about them :P


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany feel rejected,Jon has dirty dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! I'm back :P  
> pls pls pls pls feel free to say what you think I can improve on the story,but let me say this again,I'm not goog in english,and this is my first fanfic in this language,also I'm not going to talk much about anything else besides Jon and Dany,I meanthe war,the thrones and those kind of things,the story its about Jon and Dany feelings for each other,and a little bit of r+l=j because it my favourite theory hahaha,and I don't even care if its incest :)  
> Good reading!

Daenerys 

She could not believe he had rejected her . Even after they kissed in such passionate way.He had made her experience something so new, even Drogo never made Dany feel so desired . He wanted her , and she wanted him.Yet jon ’s attitude was not surprising at all, from what Tyrion had told her about him ,Jon’s honor and duty were strong, but Daenerys could not understand how someone even after being betrayed the way he was,managed to stand firm in his vow , even more when it was notorious the mutual attraction they had for each other was so strong.

‘’You look frustrated , Lady Daenerys’’ the red woman had a superior air that intrigued Dany , it seemed that she knew something .

The mother of the dragons did not answer , it was obvious that she was frustrated , that should be stamped on her face, the two days that have passed after being rejected seemed impossible to Daenerys hide how badly she felt. She wanted Jon ardently , but she did not just want to make love with him , she wanted him around, and he kept away . Even after the trial of traitors when she tried to approach him to see how he was feeling , he pulled her away.

''Do not worry , sooner or later he will come to you'' Melisandre smiled slightly and nodded.

‘’What do you know ? What do you know about the future that makes you so sure?’’ Dany could not help herself , she needed to know if there was a future for them , it was pathetic how she craved for it, but it was stronger than her.

‘’I see what the flames show me , my lady , and the flames showed me the two of you together.’’

Dany smiled slightly , expecting the red woman was right.

 

Jon

The trial of the traitors had been difficult for him, yes, because killing has always been something hard for Jon, but as his father had taught him , the man who passes he sentence should swing the sword, and as a Lord Commander it was his duty.

Soon after killing all those who stabbed him , and give due punishment for those who with the situation, Jon saw her,actually Jon saw her since the moment that she decided to be there, and this was since the trial began . He pretended not to notice , but now he let himself get caught watching her , and when he realized that Dany approached him,he pulled away with a stern look.He did not want her around, let alone when he was so weakened by what he had to do, if she approached now it would be impossible for him not to give in.

‘’How long do you intend to stay Sor Davos ?’’ When he thought of Daenerys,Jon always tried to start a conversation with anyone who was around.

‘'I do not have a king to follow anymore, not even a family , perhaps I will join the NIght’s Watch’’ Sor Davos smiled weakly.

‘’It would not be something that I would refuse , you know what we need strong men as well as you.’’ Jon tried to smile , but it seemed that would be far-fetched.He was not in good humor in the last days , and all of it was due to the tension he carried at all times he saw Dany.

‘’If I may ask , do you know what exactly dragon girl is doing here?’’

‘’I had not had a chance to ask her that’’ Jon looked away from Sor Davos , it was shameful to admit he had failed to do something so necessary yet.

‘’The girl attracts you? This is why you keep running away from her ?’’ Sor Davos filled the mug in his hand with wine ‘’I have observed you and from what I saw , you run away from her like she was with greyscale .’’

Jon felt embarrassed , he had been so careless that even Ser Davos realized it .

‘’I’ll do the best I can to find out what brings her here .’’

‘’Do not be ashamed for feeling attracted to a woman like her…But boy the attraction is so strong that you can not even talk?’’ Jon nodded reluctantly ‘’I see … Your votes ban you to have children but there is nothing wrong about bed a woman’’Ser Davos drank some more wine ‘’Unless you believe her to be the woman who you would like to carry your children …’’

Jon stood up abruptly , no longer wanting to continue the conversation.He did not want to think of Daenerys pregnant with his son , not wanting to think if something like that happened,they should had made of love , he would have caressed and kissed parts of Dany that right now he hungered so much to do.

—————————————————————————————–

‘’Jon?’’

He looked at her , her hair was pulled back in a bun , leaving her little neck uncovered . Dany was there sitting next to him in bed , so sweet and sensual that caused chills in his body.

‘’If I can entertain you in some sense , please , have no qualms about taking advantage of it. Now it would be great.’’

‘’Now’’ he repeated asking himself if she was referring to what he believed what she meant.

‘’Now’’And she emphasized the smile . Oh yes , she referred to it.

Somewhere hidden in his mind , it bothered him that Daenerys knew how much she disturbed him. 

He tried not to move. Indulge his desires was wrong. But suddenly to Jon, it seemed completely indifferent. He leaned forward in bed , holding Dany in his arms and leaned back in bed.Dany was in his lap now.He lowered his head and kissed her with desire , explored her mouth with his tongue and tasted all the sweets corners . She replied with equal desire wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her slim and sexy body against his . Without leaving Dany’s mouth , he uncovered one shoulder, then he skirted the bare breast. Her breast fit perfectly in Jon ’s hand, she moaned weak at the touch .

All disappeared . Nothing else mattered except the hard throb of desire that demanded satisfaction - his cock was so hard - , and the groans of Dany . When he finally stopped kissing her and slid his mouth along her graceful neck , he heard her breathing irregularly. His lips lingered a moment on the point that pulsed light and fast . Dany groaned and dropped her head on the shoulder as he circled his thumb on the tip of her pink nipple .

‘’Jon…Oh,yes…’’

She had a soft and smooth skin. Jon undid the buttons of the dress in a matter of seconds,and it fell at the height of Daenerys ’s waist. He licked the tempter valley between her breasts and sucked her nipples until they were erect and hard.

‘’I can not believe I’m doing this, but Gods help me Dany,I have to fuck you’’said gasping , lying on the bed .

‘’Do it,please…’’

Dany’s hair was down and framed her face like a silken waterfall. He believed he would be out of breath when she leaned up the skirts up waist …

‘’Lord Commander!!’’ someone slammed the door and called for him.

‘’What?’’Jon replied in a bad mood.

‘’You were moaning,are you in pain or something ?’’ The boy who Jon could not recognize the voice ,sounded hesitant.

Jon blushed strong, for the old gods , all that sexual tension was passing the limit.

‘’Do not worry , I’m fine , go back to your business.’’

Jon was covered in sweat , even in winter his bed was soaked.Now she was in his dreams, and even in a dream Dany had left him as hard as he could imagine.Now he had an erection and had to be relieved in the most pathetic way . Yes, pathetic , because he knew she would bed him with good pleasure , and yet he could not have her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also at tumblr,just look for ice and fire tag,and there it is :)  
> I'll be posting the next chapter soon,hope you guys likes it,and sorry for my bad english.


End file.
